


Husker Darling

by MudTrash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudTrash/pseuds/MudTrash
Summary: Alastor is fascinated by Husk's ability to make an Overlord such as himself swoon over a demon of... lets say such a lower status then himself. Alastor can't think of any logical reason, and decides his kitty of his must be up to something.What to do?Arrange a cuddle session...for research.His findings are certainly interesting.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	Husker Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and it was my first fanfic in literal years. Hazbin has awoken something within me that refuses to be put back to rest. So yeah, have some RadioHusk pure fluff cuddle puddles for your troubles. I hope to post more fics soon!

Alastor found himself in an odd position he wasn’t sure he was enjoying yet.

He was laying flat on his back on his own bed, wide eyes and tight smile pointed right at the ceiling as he pondered the situation he’d placed himself in. For he really had no one to blame but himself.

He stole a glance at the dozing cat demon beside him. Well... he shared some of the blame at least.

Yes yes, the majority of the fault fell on Huskers fuzzy little shoulders, he was the one who purposefully dug his way into Alastor’s heart. The old cat may have acted non caring and flippant about the whole thing, but Alastor was quick to see through the facade. How else could he have gotten a being such as he to melt as he did around Husker? Foul play was the only answer.

Alastor was not a loving man, the only being he’d loved was his mother. It had been that way for decades, both up top and here down below. Oh, but then Husker dear came along. The cat filled Alastor with thoughts and feelings he did not know he could have. A deep feeling of warmth and feather lightness. He found himself reveling in Huskers company and longing for it when he wasn’t there. He adored Huskers rare smile and his rarer laugh even more so. He loved how he would purr when Alastor scratched that one perfect spot on his cheek. And seeing Husker after a long day of dealing with bothersome and pathetic low life demons put a literal skip in his step. 

It was then Alastor decided, Husker was his. 

And it was the reason they were here, Husker dear tucked at his side in the crook of his arm, paws held tight to his chest as he faced Alastor, as per the Radio demon’s request. Cheaters like Husker didn’t just get to touch their victims as they please, after all.

In all fairness, Husker, despite his crafty ways, was very respectful of his space. He took Alastor’s rules of no touching during this exercise to heart and didn’t argue or try to reach out anyway. Husker was a sweetheart, he would freely admit, an evil, scheming, sweetheart.

Alastor found himself brushing his fingers over Husker’s arm idly as the slumbering demon snored softly at his side. Complain as he may to whatever forces dwell in his mind, he didn’t at all mind the situation. Not really. 

Though the scenario was indeed foreign to him.

He’d never done anything of this sort with anyone, he’d had no desire to until now. Crafty Husker, changing Alastor’s way of thinking he had kept for decades. Shame on him. 

A small jolt shook him as he felt Huskers nose press to his side. He sat frozen to see if anything more would come from it, but Husker simply continued to snooze, lazy kitty.

Alastor let out a sigh, continuing to stroke his kitty cat’s arm. Warm, sleepy kitty.

...Hm. Come to think of it, Husker was indeed quite warm. Must be all that fur. A minute shiver ran through the overlords body. Why, this room was rather chilly! And for hell that's quite the accomplishment! He glanced back down to Husker as he dozed. It was borderline selfish for Husker dear to keep all that warmth to himself, he simply had to share! It was the least he could do after all.

Decision made, Alastor reached a hand to grab one of Huskers wrists. The old cat didn’t stir until Alastor carelessly flopped his fuzzy arm over his own skinny waist.

Husker blinked, eyes fluttering open in the most adorable way as he woke. 

“Whazzit...?” He mumbled sleepily as his honey colored gaze flicked lazily up to Alastor, his tone more confused than grumpy.

Alastor’s smile turned soft, teasing one of Husker's ears with his fingers. “It’s cold. You may touch me now.” Alastor informed simply.

Husker blinked slowly, and Alastor’s smile grew fonder. Husker’s eyes slipped shut once more, grumbling out something unintelligible as he moved to hug Alastor’s middle, scooting to rest his face more against his side. He stiffened a bit at the contact, but as Husker stopped moving once he got comfortable, Alastor found himself doing the same. 

He couldn’t quite tell if Husker had fallen back asleep already, his darling kitty and sleep didn’t have as pleasant a relationship as he recalled, but Husker’s breathing slowed once more, contentedly leaning against Alastor. Alastor had to repress a chuckle of delight. Ah, this was much better! He felt almost jealous, Husker had been blessed with his hugs on a daily basis for years and years, and only now was Alastor seeing the appeal! He didn’t strike Husker as a cuddler, given how much he resisted the Radio demons' affections when they first met, but he seemed to fall into position effortlessly. Perhaps he simply grew accustomed to it! Alastor found himself willing to do so, too.

Hm. Though this still didn’t seem like enough... warmth, he meant. Yes, still too cold. This wouldn’t do.

Alastor maneuvered his hands and arms around Husker, pulling the kitty more to his chest. He wrapped an arm around him as said demon grumbled louder from being disturbed.

“Mmmrn...” Husker groaned, face thudding against the deer's chest.

Alastor hushed him with a hand coming to rest on the back of his head. “Quiet, Husker. Go back to sleep.” He ordered softly.

Husk snuffed. “M’fuckin’ tryin’ to.” He snapped groggily, resting his fluffy cheek against Alastor’s collar bone and wrapping his arms around his chest instead. 

Alastor didn’t bother holding back an amused chuckle this time, Husker’s face shaking with his chest as he did so. Ah, Husker was so rude. He loved it. Alastor knew better than to assume anger was all his darling Husker was capable of. There were times that even when he wished for the world to believe he was furious, he was really happy, embarrassed... or sad. He hated to even think of the last one. Alastor hated sad Husker. Tears didn’t suit his darling kitty’s face in the slightest. 

Alastor brought his hand down from Huskers head to rub between his shoulder blades, not even really realizing he was doing it. Husker let out a small sigh, rubbing his face more against Alastor’s dress shirt as his wings fluttered lazily. 

...his wings. He knew something was still missing!

Alastor reached to grab the closest one, meaning to pull it over the pair like a blanket. He didn’t quite get the chance, for as soon as his finger tips grazed the bunch of red feathers, the appendage jerked away. Alastor was surprised to hear, as well as feel, a low warning growl against his chest. 

He blinked, snapping out of his mild shock to glance down to the now agitated kitty.

“Well.” He huffed, moving his hand to Huskers back again. “Aren’t we cranky.” 

Husker left out an irritated snuff through his nose, not once releasing his hold. “Stop fuckin’ grabbin’ and movin’ me. If you want me to do somethin’, fuckin’ ask.” He could feel Huskers sneer against his collar. “And don’t grab my wings.” 

Alastor blinked again. Well Husker was certainly in a mood, and here Alastor thought he’d wanted this cuddle time. 

Hm... well he didn’t want Husker dear sore with him, this was supposed to be a nice moment between them. He supposed the request wasn’t too demanding.

“Move your wing over the two of us, dear.” He didn’t grab or move Husker this time, but it was still more of a demand then a request.

Husker didn’t seem to mind much, his only sign of reluctance showing in the extra moment of silence and the sigh that left him before he complied. 

“There. Happy now?” Husker grumbled tiredly.

Alastor hummed, wrapping his arms tighter around Husker in a hug of sorts. Normally the answer would be no, situations like this were far from his ideal afternoon, but something about it being Husker on his chest made everything... right.

“Very much so. You’re quite cozy, Husker.

Said cat grunted, rubbing his muzzle further into Alastor’s shirt.

“Can I go back to sleep now?”

“I don’t recall saying you couldn’t, minou~.” Alastor retorted with his usual grin.

Husker growled again, though far quieter this time, before settling back down.

Alastor continued to rub Huskers back, and he felt his muscles sag as his kitty cat relaxed against him once more. He smiled triumphantly. Husker may have fooled this entire hotel into thinking he was nothing more than a grumpy old alcoholic, but he knew Husker was really soft underneath. There was no pulling the wool over his eyes. 

Alastor’s hand wandered towards Huskers wings again, and he was greeted with another small growl.

“Hush, Husker. Just relax.”

His slender fingered began to trace up and down the bright red feathers, Huskers growls of protest dying in his throat as a shiver ran through him. Alastor didn’t dare hold back his smirk. He knew just how to make his darling kitty turn to putty in his hands.

Husker hummed contentedly as Alastor began petting his wings, sagging further against him as his body melted into mush. And was he… ah yes! There were those lovely purrs of his.

Husker said nothing as his rumbley purrs filled the silence of the room. Seemingly he was too tired to force himself to stop or snap at Alastor not to tell another sinner of his greatest, most adorable secret. Either way, Alastor was content just to hear them. Pointing them out or teasing him would most likely prompt Husker to leave in a huff. So for once, he kept his tongue, a more genuine smile gracing his features.

Instead of his normal snap of his fingers, he didn't want to disturb poor Husker after all, he gave a wave of his hand and suddenly the blankets they had been laying on now covered the both of them.

Husker noticed, blinking and eye open as his brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

“Coulda just fuckin’ done that to begin with if you were really cold, jackass.” He muttered, closing his eyes once more.

“I suppose I could have.” Alastor answered knowingly, continuing to pet his wings.

Husk grunted. “Asshole.” He sighed, sleep pulling at his voice.

“I love you too, Husker dear.” Alastor replied only when he was sure he had fallen asleep.

He found it adorable how Husker continued to purr even after slipping off to dream land, said sound mixing with his soft snores. Yet another thing to add to the list of tactics his kitten had to use against him.

Strangely though, he found himself not minding anymore. It appears as though Husker successfully put him under his spell. He craned his neck down, his grinning mouth hesitating above Huskers head for a moment before pressing an unnaturally loving kiss there. With that, he rested his head back against his pillows, closing his eyes as he held his darling kitty closer.

Husker was his… and he was Huskers.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Alastor denies that he caught feelings tm for almost 2000 words while Husk is just trying to get some god damn sleep.


End file.
